


One Afternoon On O'ahu....

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually it had to happen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Afternoon On O'ahu....

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a drabble within a post and I was asked to post it solo. So I decided to share it here.

**Disclaimer: Why bother? It's common knowledge I do not own them.**

**************

Steve and Danny were sitting under a shady tree drinking Longboards and eating nachos loaded with melted (and 99 44/100% artificial) cheese. They were relaxing after a long day of trying to solve some silly crime. Steve had fun because he got to toss some guy off a roof, but it was only off the roof of a one-story house, but he was still excited over it.

Steve was watching Danny eat and chewing on his lower lip in frustration. He had the hots for Danny; Danny made his dick itch, his palms sweat and his voice sigh. He hadn't been laid since Catherine had taken up NASA's offer to pilot the first mission to Mars and was now in training full time.

Danny noticed the look Steve was giving him - he noticed all of Steve's faces. Aneurysm, constipation, happy, sleepy, grumpy, dopey, bashful, nerdy, nauseated - but this one was different. At first he thought it was the nacho cheese. Steve didn't usually eat anything that wasn't nutritious, except for Twinkies, M&M's, Marshmallow Fluff, Cheez Doodles, Big Mac's, raw cookie dough, and anything that bore the name Ben & Jerry's. "What's the matter with you?" he asked Steve, trying to put a name to this new face.

"Should I do it, Danno?"

"Go for it."

Steve grabbed Danny's plate and tossed it aside, pulled Danny flat, grabbed his pants and ripped the zipper as he pulled them off. He stripped Danny with the finesse of a horny teenager, his hands all over Danny's body, and Danny screamed in ecstasy as those hands roamed everywhere, touching each sensitive spot just right. Then those hands on his cock, stroking hard, a thumb over the slit on each stroke, and he pleaded for "MORE!" which is exactly what he got. Of course being that Steve was, well, Steve, he was able to strip off his own pants while he was destroying every bit of grey matter in Danny's brain.

Danny felt the fingers spreading him, and he took a deep breath, and moaned when the thick cock entered him. He didn't know where Steve got the lube and no, he really didn't care. Push in...Pull out. Harder and faster, until Danny was screaming with pleasure, wanting more and more. Once again, he got what he wanted. The hand gripping his cock, stroking harder, his body out of control, writhing against the man above him. Danny felt Steve's come inside him and came with a force he didn't know possible, screaming "YES!" before he fainted dead away.

"Damn, I'm good," Steve said smugly, carrying Danny up to his bedroom and waiting for his new lover to wake up so they could go at it again.


End file.
